


L'Ajustement Parfait

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Fairy Stiles Stilinski, Full-Body Anal Insertion, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mates, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek’s pack had its fair share of odd partnerships – his Uncle Peter was mated to a selkie, as an example – but Derek’s connection to his mate definitely took the cake. But they made it work.





	L'Ajustement Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 10  
>  ~~Hair-pulling~~ | ~~Waxplay~~ | **Micro/Macro** | ~~Bonds~~
> 
> So I was fully prepared to post Day 10 yesterday, and would have remained on schedule if I hadn't decided last minute that I absolutely hated what I had written and scrapped it to spend another few hours writing this one, instead. Maybe one day the other story will see the light of day. For now, hopefully this one is good, too.

Derek’s pack had its fair share of odd partnerships – his Uncle Peter was mated to a selkie, as an example – but Derek’s connection to his mate definitely took the cake.

Derek was basically your stereotypical werewolf – tall, broad-shouldered and heavily muscled with dark hair covering nearly every part of his body. In comparison, his mate Stiles was a literal fairy. A genuine, not even as big as a Barbie doll fairy. At just under 10 inches tall, with golden, shining wings extending from his back, it definitely made people in public stare as the two of them walked down the street.

It had been difficult for both of them to get over how different they were, but they eventually got used to it and made it work.

~~

The full moon was only a day away, and Derek was overloaded with energy. Luckily, Stiles was always more than willing to help him out with that.

He first tied a thin string around Stiles’ waist, getting that part out of the way, to use just in case something were to go wrong and he lost a hold of him, before he laid back on the bed. Derek liked it wet and messy, and so he used nearly half a bottle of lube fingering himself open, using both of his hands so that he could properly stretch himself. He couldn’t see Stiles from this position but he could feel his presence, sitting somewhere between his legs.

His hearing could also pick up a small sound of skin on skin, and he moaned as he imagined his mate jacking off, watching him pleasure himself in a way he would never be able to. It had been a thorn in their relationship, at the beginning, that Stiles wouldn’t ever be able to fuck and lick and kiss Derek the way they both wanted – and that’s what had led to them trying this. He was sure Stiles didn’t enjoy it nearly as much as he pretended to, but he never seemed upset or disgusted afterwards, no matter what happened, so they continued doing it.

Derek could finger himself for hours. He loved getting as much of his own hands into himself as he could, loved hooking them around the rim and pulling until his ass was gaping open, loved the squelching sound of lube that came from inside of him. He especially loved to do it while his mate was watching, but the full moon was affecting both of them – in different ways, but still – so there was an anxious feeling that forced them both forward.

He felt the slightest hint of displaced air around his hole before a tiny touch to one of his hands caused him to stop. He was always super cautious around Stiles – though the fae were arguably stronger than werewolves in comparison, the fact still remained that he was a lot smaller than Derek – and so even in the midst of passion he could stop himself immediately to make sure he didn’t hurt his mate.

He removed his fingers, though it pained him to do so, and rolled up just enough that he could get a glimpse of Stiles between his legs. His dick twitched as he noticed – as he had many times before – how Stiles compared in size to it. Derek was bigger around than his tiny frame, but nearly as long, and it made his mouth water and his ass tighten.

In some ways, Stiles was the perfect size.

“Are you ready?” he panted out, eying his little fairy. Stiles’ pupils were blown and he was flushed with arousal. His lips were red from where he’d clearly been biting them as he watched Derek prepare himself, and his cock looked a little raw with how fast he must have been jacking.

Stiles nodded quickly, resting one of his hands on Derek’s left thigh. It twitched at the touch, and Derek groaned lightly as the mating bond flared to life for a quick moment. 

It was tough to make his limbs cooperate, but he managed to force himself up more so that he was squatting on the bed. He kept his eyes on Stiles as he got into position, making sure he was still alright, and balanced himself precariously on the shifting mattress over him.

“Hey,” he said quietly, making Stiles look towards him instead of above. “I love you.”

He gave his mate enough time to smile and open his mouth to answer before he let himself drop. They’d had enough practice at this that Stiles was able to maneuver himself well enough so that he didn’t miss, and the feeling of Stiles’ head, then shoulders, then body sinking into his ass was like coming home. He could finger himself all he wanted, use as many different toys as he could find, but nothing was like being fucked by Stiles.

When he’d nearly bottomed out, and all but Stiles’ ankles and feet were immersed inside of his ass, he couldn’t stop himself from falling backwards. He could feel Stiles shifting around as he tried to get comfortable, and every fidget pressed against his prostate in just the right way. He could probably get himself off with just that – just jerk his dick lightly as Stiles moved around – but that was something to do later, when the edge was gone and the moon was waning instead of waxing. For now, he just needed to cum.

Leaning back on the pillows, he bent his legs so that his feet were planted firmly, and then got a tight but gentle hold on Stiles’ legs. As soon as he grabbed them, Stiles’ went stiff as a board inside of him, probably using a significant amount of his strength to remain rigid. It was best if Derek forced himself to treat him like a toy when they did this, and so he pretending that he was holding the base of a dildo instead of his mate as he slowly pulled Stiles back out of him.

When the broadest part of Stiles, his shoulders, was tugging at his rim Derek plunged him back in. Each pull back grew faster as he fucked himself with his mate, and each plunge in was partnered with a roll of his hips. His other hand reached for his dick after a few plunges, roughly stripping it as he moaned, feeling himself jacking his dick, fucking his hole, and hearing the squelching sounds that he adored as Stiles worked him open again and again.

When he felt the orgasm truly building, he began moving his wrist in such a way that allowed him to twist Stiles around as he worked him in, drilling himself. Stiles wasn’t being completely still anymore, twitching slightly as he himself got worked up, but Derek couldn’t focus on anything but the tightening of his own balls – he’d help his mate get off later. 

As the first pump started, he crammed the fairy into his hole one more time, letting go of his feet and jamming three fingers in after him, stuffing him farther up and against his prostate as he spurted his cum over his own chest. He could feel his hole tightening around his fingers, and groaned as he wondered what it must feel like for Stiles to be completely immersed inside of that.

It lasted maybe a minute before he felt the clenching stop, and his dick stopped spurting. He withdrew his fingers and leaned up into his elbows as he fought to catch his breath, fighting the urge to push down and force the intruding object out of his hole.

He could feel Stiles squirming around inside of him, probably trying to find enough friction to get himself off, as well, and the pressure on his prostate caused his dick to begin to chub back up. He could feel the burn starting in his stomach again already, and he laid back again to begin the second round of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to officially remain a day behind at this point, unless I can actually manage to write the Day 11 prompt in the next two hours. I guess we'll see!


End file.
